Hard Day's Night
by MariaFernandaH
Summary: Olivia ainda não entendia direito, as idéias estavam muito embaralhadas. Só sabia que tinha que sair de lá, naquele instante. ' EO
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - -  
Cinco e quarenta da manhã, o despertador toca.     

Olívia não queria primeira vez na vida, queria simplesmente fingir que ele não existia e  
voltar a dormir. Estava exausta, não parava de trabalhar a mais de duas semanas, não tinha nem mais direito a um final de semana tranqüilo. um _mísero_ final  
de semana tranqüilo, pensava ela.

  Apertou o botão para desligar o despertador, em vão, já que, cinco     minutos depois, ele estava lá, tocando aquela mesma musiquinha irritante de todos os dias.  
_  
Aah, nada como mais um dia de trabalho delicioso.  
_  
Pensou, irônica, ela trabalhava como uma condenada - não, melhor ainda, trabalhava como uma conseguia se lembrar da última vez que saíra de casa para  
_passear_, não para entrar no carro da svu e resolver mais um de seus casos - sempre os mesmos, mas que, por um motivo qualquer, continuavam a abalá-la,  
cada vez mais. Era impressionante a carga emocional que eles continham,e, até hoje, ela se lembrava da maioria deles, talvez fosse capaz de dar os _detalhes_  
de cada um.  
Levantou da cama e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Pegou sua escova de dente, passou a pasta e foi andar pela casa - só conseguia escovar os dentes andando,  
as vezes pensava que era hiperativa por isso.  
Passando pela sala, viu a confusão em que a mesma se encontrava: tudo desorganizado, roupas penduradas no braço do sofá, flores mortas. Uma verdadeira zona.  
Zona esta que ela não podia arrumar, não tinha **tempo**._Maldito trabalho_.

  Acabou de escovar os dentes, tomou um banho rápido e escolheu uma roupa qualquer. Uma blusa azul velha, uma calça jeans meio usada, o mesmo casaco preto de sempre.  
Penteou o cabelo, passou um lápis no olho, um blush nas bochechas, nada muito diferente dos outros dias. _Era, realmente, um típico dia de trabalho_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chegando lá, não conseguiu esconder seu mau humor. Que também não passou despercebido por seus colegas.  
Alguns olhares tortos, outros surpresos, algumas frases desafiadoras - _'nossa, Olívia de mau humor? Oh My God, o mundo está acabando!'_  
Não, o mundo não estava acabando. Mas ela estava de mau humor. **mesmo**.  
Também estava cansada demais, de tudo, de _todos_.

Mesmo assim, ouviu todos pacientemente, não deu nenhuma resposta torta demais, mas também não prendeu a atenção à ninguém.       
Simplesmente fechou a cara e sentou em sua mesa.  
Olhou a foto que estava a sua frente - ela e sua mãe. A única família que ela já conhecera, a única que ela jamais tivera.  
Nada de filhos, nada de marido, nada de namorados - talvez, e somente _talvez_, alguns amigos.  
Um amigo em especial. Elliot.  
O cara que ela conheceu a 11 anos atrás e a quem, desde o primeiro momento, guardara uma paixãozinha secreta. De início, achou que era passageiro, nada muito sério.  
Mas não, incrívelmente, 11 anos depois, ela continuava com a mesma paixão. Exatamente a mesma, nada mudara.

A sua frente estava a mesa de Elliot. Na cabeceira, uma foto de sua família._ Sua família. _Uma mulher loira, meio feia - e muito chata,diga-se de passagem - e dois de seus filhos, um deles ao qual ela ajudou a nascer. Nunca se arrependeu disso,afinal, se ela guardava raiva de alguém por sua frustração, era de Elliot.Não era culpa da mulher, Kathy, muito menos do bebê, se Elliot tinha voltado para casa. A culpa era dele, porque foi ele quem aceitou. Poderia muito bem ter se recusado, ter ficado com ela.  
Mas não, ele quis voltar, voltar para sua vida normal, com uma família normal, filhos normais - não queria assumir muito confortável a situação dele.  
Olívia achou patética a esperança dela de que ele realmente fosse ficar com ela, fosse dizer que a amava, que sempre a amou e que - puf! - num passe de mágica eles iriam se casar, ter vários filhos e ela se tornaria uma dona de casa exemplar.  
Patético. Simples assim.

Olívia ria sozinha de sua idiotice, quando foi surpreendida por ele.  
_Ele_. Nada mais, nada menos que Elliot. Sua paixão - e, nos últimos tempos, a pessoa que levava a culpa por todas as coisas ruins que aconteciam na sua vida.  
Não interessava, podia ser qualquer coisa, uma unha encravada, um esmalte borrado. A culpa era, sempre e invariavelmente, dele.  
Afinal, ele era a única pessoa com quem ela tinha uma 'relação', logo, se algo acontecia, era tudo fruto do mesmo,não dá pra culpar alguém imaginário.  
_- Oi Liv, tudo bom?  
_ _- Tudo. _- era impressionante a capacidade humana de fingir felicidade. _  
_ _- ... Eu também tô bem, a propósito. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
_ _- Não... porquê? __Parece__ que aconteceu alguma coisa?  
_ _- Na-não... foi só pra saber, você estava meio... deixa pra lá. Nós temos um caso lá no centro da cidade, Cap já me deu todos os dados. Mulher, 20 anos, estuprada e com um saco na cabeça e com um corte gigantesco na perna, feito para, supostamente, impedí-la de fugir._


	3. Chapter 3

A vista do quinto andar era interessante. Da janela, dava para se ver os carros, poucos que passavam, acelerados.       
As pessoas estranhas, com passos apressados, seguindo sua vida. Ninguém se importava com ninguém ali.  
_Ninguém reparava em nada._ O violonista que estava na frente da churrascaria e que, Olivia podia jurar, estava lá desde o começo da manhã em troca de alguns centavos. A moça que vendia cachicóis em cima de uma barraquinha, outra que expunha suas bolsas em cima de um lençol na calçada.

Dentro do apartamento, a garota estava jogada no chão. Seus cabelos, pretos e longos, caíam graciosamente em volta de seu rosto. Seu corpo deitado em cima do tapete, que era de um vermelho vivo, alegre, mais aberto que aquele que escorria por sua perna.  
Se não fosse esse detalhe, e de sua palidez fora do comum , poderia se dizer que ela estava dormindo.  
A garota não vestia uma única peça de roupa, tudo estava jogado pelo sofá.  
A casa parecia completamente bagunçada, como se houvesse ocorrido uma briga.       
Mas, surpreendentemente, Olívia achou que estava tudo bagunçado _demais_. Como se todas as peças se encaixassem, uma cena montada. A menina 'dormindo', com seu semblante calmo, em meio à todo o caos. Seu tom de pele contrastando com o tapete, que por sua vez, destoava de todo o resto da sala.

_ - O nome dela é__Claire Montag, ela morava com a mãe. Foi a mãe dela, aliás, que chamou a polícia. Disse que a filha tinha desaparecido ontem, mas que não pôde prestar queixa porque fazia menos de 24 horas. Tinha saído para procurar a filha pelo bairro, e quando voltou, a encontrou aqui, assim.  
- Uhum, entendi...__  
__ - ...o único problema é que, quando viu a cena, ela mexeu no corpo__ da filha, e arrancou o saco que tapava o seu rosto. Ele não serve mais como prova.  
- E onde ela está agora?__       
- Ela já está na sala de interrogatório... eu dirijo._

Adiantava falar 'não'? Ótimo,ele dirije. Olívia duvidava que fosse conseguir se concentrar mesmo.       
  Estava torcendo para que ele não puxasse assunto no carro. Mas, vocês sabem como é, quando você não quer que uma coisa aconteça de jeito nenhum, ela sempre acontece.  
_  
-Liv...o que aconteceu? Pode me contar, eu sou seu amigo,esqueceu?_ - Puta que o pariu. Será que não podiam a deixar em paz?_  
- Nada,não aconteceu nada! Deus do Céu, será que eu não posso ter um dia ruim sem que ninguém fique me enchendo de perguntas? Agora você treina pra fazer interrogatório,é?_ - ela explodiu. Sabia que ele só tinha perguntado por preocupação, mas ela não aguentava mais. Queria fechar a cara para o mundo, até Elliot a irritava hoje._  
- Não, Olívia...eu só queria saber, porque eu estava preocupado com você, será que você me entende? _- ele respondeu na defensiva. Era muito estranho para ele pensar em uma Olívia irritada. Até aquele dia, mais exatamente, ele nunca tinha imaginado._  
- Preocupado comigo?Preocupado comigo? Desde quando você fica preocupado comigo? _- ela sabia que isso não era verdade, mas as pessoas falam coisas de propósito, só para magoar o outro, quando estão brigando._  
- Ah,é? Não,eu não me preocupo com você! Imagina, eu nem me importo,não é? Não sabia que você existia até agora...a propósito, muito prazer, meu nome é Elliot. e o seu, estranha?_ - Ela não aguentava mais essa mania infantil ê ele não podia simplesmente largá-la quieta? Qual era a dificuldade nisso?_  
- Elliot, pare com isso! Não tem NADA DE ERRADO! Qual foi maldita a parte do 'não' que você não conseguiu entender?  
- Aaah, Detetive Benson estressada? olívia, eu trabalho tanto quanto você. Munch trabalha tanto quando você. Fin trabalha tanto quanto você. Por quê essa irritação toda?  
- Por quê essa irritação toda? Você está todo o santo dia estressado, todo o santo dia! E eu sempre te ouvi, sempre tentei argumentar, conversar com você. Você NUNCA me deu bola e SEMPRE foi grosseiro, cheio de respostas prontas, coices... e agora EU é que sou a estressada? Eu que sou, realmente, a estressada? Aah, conta outra, Elliot!_  
Agora Elliot ficara _fulo_ da vida. Ela sabia como irritá-lo. _  
- E o que eu estava tentando fazer? Me diz, que merda era que eu estava tentando fazer? Eu estava tentando te dar um apoio, se você não conseguiu entender! Se você não percebeu, existem pessoas aqui sim, mesmo que você ache que não, que se importam com você!  
- Tá bom,Elliot! O que você quer que eu faça, que implore por perdão? Desculpa, eu errei, eu estou estressada... satisfeito? Agora me deixa em paz!_  
Elliot ainda conseguiu lançar um olhar abismado para ela, mas não abriu mais a boca até o final do trajeto. Não prestou atenção no caminho, sua cabeça não conseguia pensar em nada além de Olívia._ Por quê diabos ela estava tão brava? Foi alguma coisa que ele fez? _

Elliot começou a pensar... realmente, ele sempre estava estressado. Ele sempre brigava com todo mundo, olhava atravessado, respondia com frases tortas... e _ela sempre estivera lá._ Não importava o que foi que ele tivesse feito, não importava o tamanho da _cag*da_ que ele tivesse se metido, ela sempre esteve lá. Para ele. Nem sempre com as palavras certas, é verdade. Mas ela estivera. Com um abraço, um sorriso, um olhar. Um qualquer coisa que sempre mostrava o quanto ela confiava nele, o quanto ele era importante para seus filhos o faziam se sentir assim, tão seguro. Muito menos sua mulher. Na verdade, ela era quem mais o reprovava... tudo estava errado, sempre. Nada iria dar certo... ele sempre estragava tudo.  
E, Elliot pensou, ele descontava tudo no trabalho, tudo na sua parceira... que nunca, até hoje, tinha reclamado dele. Mas era verdade, ela não era seu saco de pancadas particular, ela era uma pessoa. E tinha o direito de ficar brava, de descontar um pouco nele também, pra variar.

_ Elliot, você é um bundão_. Era a única coisa que ele pensava.


	4. Chapter 4

Chegando lá, foram direto para a sala de interrogatório. Olívia queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.       
_  
- Bom dia, Sra. Montag. Detetive Stabler e Benson - e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Olívia._

_ Ele fica tão lindo quando faz isso..._ Pronto. Olívia estava voltando ao normal. _Estava_.

_ - Bom dia... - A mulher parecia um pouco abalada, mas não ao ponto de quem tinha acabado de perder a filha.__  
__ - Eu queria...nós queríamos saber se você tem alguma idéia de quem__ possa ter feito isso com a sua filha. Se a senhora pudesse nos dar uma pista, uma informação sobre qualquer cara com quem ela estivesse saindo, nós...  
- Rick Kruggran. -_ela o interrompeu _- Não sei se esse é o nome verdadeiro dele, mas foi como ela me apresentou. Sabe, nós não nos dávamos muito bem. Ela era arredia, não gostava de ter contato com ninguém. No começo eu tentei,mas, sabe como é, tem uma hora que a gente desiste. Aprende a viver sozinho. _- Olívia sabia o que era isso, com certeza. _  
- Obrigada, Sra Montag. Será que a Senhora poderia fazer uma descrição para a nossa desenhista? Ela já está a caminho.__  
__ - Sim,sim... claro que eu posso. Mas, detetives, eu não quero que__vocês me entendam errado. Eu amava a minha filha, ela era meu bebê. Mas nós não éramos exatamente apegadas uma à outra...  
- Tudo bem, nós te entendemos. Isso acontece, é natural de pessoas dessa idade se afastarem dos pais.__ -_ E Elliot sabia do que falava.  
Deixaram a mulher com a desenhista e foram embora. Olívia foi direto para seu armário, e Elliot foi beber um gole de café.

_ Idiota, até quando você vai continuar com isso?_  
Olívia não parava de pensar. Ela mesma não se aguentava mais. Se ela não fosse ela, provavelmente já teria se estrangulado, estava muito chata. E ninguém tem obrigação de aguentar gente chata. Se ela aguentava, era uma opção dela. Mas os outros não tinham culpa de seu mau humor. Não podia continuar distribuindo patadas de graça por aí.  
_  
- Olívia?_ - ela reconheceu aquela voz. Saiu de transe. A única voz que a chamava atenção. _  
- Hum... Hy, Elliot...! Desculpa por hoje no carro... eu estava meio estressada mesmo. Mas é bobagem,é coisa minha._ - Elliot ainda estava meio receoso. E se perguntasse o que tinha acontecido e levasse outro fora? _  
- É o trabalho... eu não aguento mais! Eu preciso de um tempo para colocar as idéias no lugar, arrumar as minhas coisas..._ - Elliot ficou agradecido por ter sido ela a dar o primeiro passo. Era bom sentir como se nada tivesse mudado, como se a amizade deles estivesse intacta. Ele já tinha passado pela fase de sentir raiva, de se sentir abandonado, de achar que a única coisa certa em sua vida tinha ido embora, tinha _desistido_ dele.  
Não, ela não tinha o abandonado. Ela fora embora, mas tinha voltado. E era isso que importava. A sua certeza tinha voltado, estava lá com ele, de novo. Ele sabia que ela nunca desistiria dele, não definitivamente.  
     _ - Liv, você não pode ficar assim... sei que eu não sou um exemplo nem nada do tipo, mas você não pode deixar que isso te afete tanto.  
- Eu sei, Ell, mas é tão fácil pra__você falar, é tão fácil me dizer o que fazer. Você não sabe como eu me sinto, você não sabe tudo o que eu passei, e o que eu passo, pra estar aqui agora. Você não sabe todas as lembranças que esse trabalho me traz, todos os dias. Chega uma hora que a gente cansa, que o saco enche, que a paciência acaba.E eu acho que a minha esta chegando._ - ele podia ver a dor em todas as suas palavras. Elliot queria as palavras certas, procurava desesperadamente em sua mente qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor. Mas sua mente estava vazia, como se seu cérebro tivesse ido embora e tudo que sobrara fosse uma lacuna, um buraco, uma tela em branco.

     _ Nenhuma maldita palavra_. _Nenhum maldito gesto_.

  Ele queria abracá-la, dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas ele não     podia, ele não conseguia. Ela era sua amiga, sua boa e velha Olívia. E ele sabia que ela provavelmente _gostava_ dele. E sabia quais podiam ser as conseqüências dos seus atos. Ele não podia dar esperanças à ela, isso era muito cruel.  
  Não que ele não gostasse dela, não era nada disso - nada mesmo -,     mas eles não eram mais crianças. Ele tinha uma família, um lar, uma mulher a quem, apesar de tudo, ele precisava respeitar. Não dava para largar tudo e beijar ali, no meio dos armários, sua parceira de onze anos. Como se não houvesse amanhã, como se o mundo fosse parar naquele momento.  
Sejamos sinceros - **não ia**. E eles dois iam ter que bancar seus atos. Ele conhecia Olívia, sabia que ela ia ficar pior ainda se tudo não 'passasse de um beijo'. E ele também iria. Afinal - ei,supresa! - Elliot Stabler era humano, ele tinha sentimentos.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot não sabia o que fazer. Sua emoção estava quase superando a razão. Lutava contra seus instintos.     

_ Porquê tudo não era como antes?_  
De repente a ilusão da velha amizade acabou. Ele quase podia ver a barreira entre eles, o grande buraco que se tornara a sua amizade.  
Vários sentimentos misturados, todos reprimidos. Ele não gostava de dar o braço à torcer, mas sabia que, secretamente, também sentia alguma coisa por sua parceira.  
Mais do que amizade, mais que companheirismo - ele sentia algo a mais.

_ Por quê tudo era tão difícil?_  
Elliot queria, mais que tudo, ir embora de lá. Queria apagar aquele momento de sua mente.  
Um momento tão banal, que poderia passar tão despercebido por qualquer um. Se encher do trabalho, todos se enchem.       
Mas a dor que ele viu nas palavras de Olívia, isso não era normal. E ele queria apagar aquela dor,queria que nada tivesse acontecido.  
_ - Liv... -_ele a olhou nos olhos. Ah, como gostava daqueles olhos. Ele os achava um tanto quanto infantis. Guardavam as coisas boas da infância - a verdade, o carisma, o companherismo. Ele nunca vira olhos tão verdadeiros quanto os de Olívia. Castanhos, grandes, expressivos. Os olhos mais lindos do mundo.  
_ - Não precisa falar nada, El... só a sua companhia aqui já está bom. Sabe, eu me sinto confortável..._- ela desviou seu olhar do dele. Não dava para olhá-los naquela hora, ou ela simplesmente iria se transformar em uma avalanche de lágrimas. Não só por causa do trabalho - ela sempre passára por momentos de crise - mas agora ela queria chorar por tudo. Não dava mais para engolir, passar por cima, se fazer de forte. _  
-__Sabe, Liv... as vezes é bom se deixar vencer, desmoronar um pouco. Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, pde demonstrar seus medos, as suas inseguranças... não há defeito nenhum nisso _- _ha ha ha_, pensou Elliot. Ele falando isso? Realmente, aquele ditado 'faça o que eu falo, não o que eu faço' era muito certo.  
Olívia queria um colo, uma mão estendida, qualquer coisa para se sentir melhor. Por isso, por mais pequenas e vãs que as palavras de Elliot poderiam parecer, elas a reconfortaram incrivelmente. Ele era a força dela, a sua fortaleza, como diriam os mais românticos.  
      Era incrível o modo como Elliot falava, mesmo que Olívia soubesse que era tudo mentira. Ela o conhecia a mais de dez anos, e sabia que esse tipo de frase não era do gênero de Elliot. Mas Olívia realmente apreciou o esforço que ele fez só para tentar agradá-la.  
Ela queria desesperadamente um abraço. Precisava disso. Como se fosse o seu combustível para viver. Olívia começou a acreditar seriamente que não viveria mais sem ele.  
      _Será que isso era certo?_ Ela se sentia mal por toda essa situação.  
Mesmo que fosse só um abraço, ela _amava_ Elliot. E esse abraço não seria só mais um, ela queria mais.  
E sabia que era errado. Olívia não conseguia se imaginar como Kathy, achava que iria ser dominada pelo ciúmes, provavelmente acabaria presa por tentativa de homicídio.  
_  
- Elliot, é tudo tão difícil..._- ela falava cada palavra com um pesar surpreendente. Ela própria não sabia que guardava tanta mágoa de seu emprego. _  
__ - Eu sei, Liv. É difícil para todos nós, mas a gente tem que seguir__ em frente, tem que continuar,you know? Todos aqui tem problemas, tem que cuidar das suas famílias, pagar as suas contas. Mas isso não pode nos impedir de sermos felizes, do jeito que dá...  
- É esse o problema, Elliot. Eu não tenho__família. Eu não posso tirar férias e ir viajar com os meus filhos, porque eu simplesmente não os tenho. Você não sabe o quanto isso é frustrante para uma mulher, pelo menos você... você_ - ela gaguejou. Como doía admitir isso. Se sentia uma fracassada, uma completa idiota. Nem a capacidade de montar uma família ela tinha, por mais que ela quisesse - e ela queria mais que tudo.  
Olívia já tinha refletido muito sobre a sua vida. Ela odiava o estigma, o estereotipado ao qual ela mesma se submetia. Ela era uma figura pronta, aquele rabisco raso de uma mulher solitária.  
      _Filha de um estupro_. Um estigma que a seguiu a vida inteira, um que ela nunca conseguiu se livrar.  
      _Filha de um estupro, com uma mãe alcoólatra, que descobriu quem era seu pai depois de morto, que nunca teve uma figura masculina na vida, que tem um irmão problemático, que quase foi estuprada._ Sua vida era cheia de estigmas, palavras prontas.  
Ela estava cansada disso, queria algo diferente. Ela queria amigos, queria se divertir, queria poder dividir sua felicidade com alguém. _Ela queria viver.  
_ Olívia queria gritar - e só por se permitir ter essa idéia, começou a corar.       
Como se sentia ridícula, presa a sua impotência.  
Ela _sabia_ que estava infeliz, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar.  
Já tentara mudar de Unidade uma vez, seguir com sua vida sem pensar em Elliot e em mais ninguém. Mas ela fora fraca, ela cedera à saudade. Saudade de sua velha vida, de seus velhos amigos, de seu velho parceiro. Secretamente, se culpava até hoje por ter voltado. Como seria sua vida se ela não estivesse lá? Talvez já tivesse outros amigos, um filho quem sabe.  
Quando Olívia decidiu mudar, ela não sabia o quão difícil seria a distância. Ela amargava a saudade de gente que talvez nem fosse tão próxima assim. Ela sentia falta de tudo, até das pessoas com quem ela nunca falava, mas que ela sabia que estariam lá, independente de qualquer coisa, todos os dias. Ela queria sua rotina de volta.  
      Voltar não foi uma decisão fácil, mesmo que parecesse. Apesar de sentir saudades, ela teve que passar por cima de muitas coisas para voltar à SVU. Teve que abrir mão de seu orgulho, do seu amor próprio, sua dignidade. Quantas pessoas não tinham rido da cara dela por trás? Quantos 'nem coragem para desistir ela teve' não teriam dito pelas suas costas?  
Ela não podia continuar com aquela conversa, era demais. Olívia queria_ desesperadamente_ se abrir, queria alguém para ouví-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia. Ela queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Tinha medo de ter uma pessoa tão próxima, com quem pudesse dividir segredos, contar histórias de sua infância. Ela nunca teve isso, alguém em quem confiar. Era algo novo.  
Mas ela não podia se permitir a isso, ela tinha que se preservar. Elliot, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ia acabar decepcionando-a._ Sempre fora assim.  
_Decidiu então dar um fim a essa conversa, Elliot nunca iria entender o verdadeiro motivo de sua tristeza. Não era _só_ o trabalho. _Se fosse isso seria tão mais fácil__  
- Mas tudo bem, Ell... eu te agradeço por ter vindo aqui, tentado conversar comigo._- Era um final brusco, mas era o único ao qual Olívia poderia pensar. Brusco, repentino, atordoado. Curto e impessoal, apesar das tentativas. Mas pelo menos não teria tempo de se abrir mais e, por conseqüencia, se machucar mais.  
Elliot ficou perturbado por ter sido cortado de repente. Ele não estava preparado para isso. Logo agora, que Elliot Stabler estava disposto a _conversar_, Olívia dá um fim tão brusco a tudo?  
Não, ele não iria desitir tão facilmente.  
_  
- Olívia, você não pode viver assim! A gente precisa conversar! _- seu desespero ia aumentando gradualmente. Desde quando _sua_ Liv fugia de alguma coisa? Essa não era a Olívia que ele conhecia, não podia ser. A Olívia que ele conhecia era destemida,corajosa, nunca fugiria de nada, por mais delicado que fosse._  
- __**A gente**__ não precisa conversar,Elliot. Você não tem nada com isso, é a minha vida! São problemas meus. Não precisa se preocupar comigo! - _Olívia mal conseguia pronunciar essas palavras. Elas pareciam tão duras, tão secas. Aquilo não era verdade, ela queria que se preocupassem com ela. Queria que ele se preocupasse. Mas tinha medo do que podia acontecer, do quanto poderia sair machucada dessa história.  
A ilusão de Elliot acabou. Como se a ficha tivesse caído, abruptamente. _Olívia não o queria em sua vida. _Ela agora era só mais uma colega de trabalho, uma estranha a quem ele fingia conhecer... mas ele queria mais que isso._ Deus, ele queria muito mais. _  
  Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava pasmo por sua própria conclusã tinha demorado tanto tempo para perceber? Porque só agora, tão tarde, que conseguiu entender as coisas? A muito tempo Olívia o estava mantendo afastado de sua vida, com vários pequenos gestos, pequenas ações. E Elliot simplesmente ignorara esses sinais, deixaa passar despercebido. Ele não_ queria _entender.  
      _- Olívia _- Elliot ainda parecia visivelmente abalado. Suas emoções estavam traduzidas em seu rosto._ - __**o que aconteceu com a gente?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot e Olívia foram até o bairro da vítima, ver se alguém que trabalhava no prédio tinha alguma pista.       
  O clima estava ameno - nem muito frio, nem muito quente. O céu estava cinza, parecia frio. O bairro era predominantemente urbano, mas, ainda assim, algumas folhas de árvores insistiam em cair.Vários prédios enfileirados, um colado ao outro. Nem um pouco de privacidade. _Alguém deve ter ouvido alguma coisa_, pensou Olívia.  
  Viraram em uma ruazinha a direita, que passava despercebida pela maioria das pessoas, e em seguida entraram em um prédio pequeno, todo preto.  
O porteiro nem se importou, deixou-os entrar sem perguntar ao menos quem eram. Elliot achou esse fato muito estranho, e então resolveu se identificar.  
_ - Detetive Stabler e Benson._- Elliot estava usando um tom intimidador, Olívia pode notar.  
      _- Oh, me desculpem, senhores. Eu sou novo aqui, ainda não sei direito quem são os moradores, desculpem mesmo... _- O porteiro era um homem um pouco velho, os olhava com um ar assustado assustado. Suas desculpas pareciam sinceras, mas não ajudavam em nada na investigação.  
     _- Aham, claro. você__ sabe o que ouve com a garota do quinto andar,não é? Será que você não deixou ninguém subir lá 'por engano' também? _- era Elliot quem falava ainda. Ele era bom em intimidar as pessoas.  
   _- Sim, eu soube... uma pena. _- O velho resolveu ignorar a última pergunta de Elliot - Claire parecia uma menina legal... - Ele próprio notou o quão comprometedor essa frase poderia ser, e tentou emendar rápido - _Quer dizer, sempre que ela passava por aqui, conversava comigo, era educada...Uma pena que tivesse um namorado tão estranho... Enfim, mas isso não é da conta de um simples porteiro,não é mesmo? _- e deu uma risadinha nervosa. Ele sabia que estava encrencado, havia falado demais.

   _- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse tal namorado?_ - Olívia se fez presente no diálogo.  
     _ - Bom, vocês sabem como é... nós ouvimos alguns comentários aqui,__ outros ali, dos próprios moradores mesmo... A vizinha dela costuma passar a tarde toda aqui na portaria, então acabamos ouvindo algumas fofocas... mas nada de mais, acho _- Ele não podia se comprometer mais. Sabia que os detetives estavam lhe dando corda para se enforcar.  
     _- Olha. _- Elliot parecia um tanto quanto nervoso - Nós podemos ter essa conversa aqui, amigavelmente, ou em uma sala de interrogatório, você é quem sabe. - complementou em um tom ameaçador.  
     _ - Está bem,está bem...vou contar o que eu andei ouvindo por aí._- ele hesitou por um momento, olhando para os lados. - _A Senhora Smith me disse que ele era um homem agressivo, que brigava muito com a pobrezinha... Ela falou que Claire sempre tentava disfarçar as brigas quando ela chegava, fingia que tudo não passava de uma conversa, mas que o homem continuava a ameaçá-la, sem se importar com quem estivesse perto. Ela me contou que, uma vez, ele a ameaçou na frente da mãe dela. _- Olívia olhou para Elliot, intrigada. Como assim, na frente da mãe? Não era ela que só vira 'uma ou duas vezes' Rick Kruggran? Será que, se ele tivesse ameaçado sua filha, ele não iria se lembrar?  
     _ - Seria melhor nós conversarmos com essa Senhora Smith - agora Elliot falava com Olívia._  
     _ - Yeah _- ela respondeu - _Vou falar com Cap. agora._ - e saiu com o celular na mão, fazendo a ligação.  
     _- Olha, detetive, pelo que eu conhecia de Claire_- ele parecia ser cauteloso com cada palavra que dizia, pensando muito bem em quais interpretações elas poderiam ter. _ - Ela parecia uma garota tímida, meio fechadona, mas simpática. E, na única vez que eu vi Claire com esse homem aqui, eles não poderiam ser chamados de um 'casal muito amoroso', se é que vocês me entendem. _- agora o olhar dele era tenso, falava quase em um susurro.  
      _- Não, eu não entendi o que você quis dizer_ - Elliot queria que ele falasse com todas as letras. Insinuações não são provas de assassinatos.  
O homem tirou seus velhos óculos fundo de garrafa e limpou-os, estava muito nervoso.  
     _ - Um dia, Claire ficou aqui na portaria do prédio esperando por ele...__ Pude notar que, antes de ele chegar, ela parecia tensa. Eu tentei puxar algum assunto com ela, mas ela dava respostas curtas, desconexas. Estava diferente do comum. Quando ele chegou, ela me apresentou a ele. Eu o cumprimentei, tentei puxar um assunto, mas ele era estranho, muito estranho... tinha um ar desequilibrado. Nada que eu possa provar, mas ele me parecia ter graves problemas._


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot e Olívia tinham acabado de entrar no elevador. Ele tinha um      espelho na parede, botões antigos, e uma grande grade preta. No geral, cultivava um ar de antiguidade que fugia aos padrões do resto do prédio.

Elliot estava mudo, parecia estranho. Ainda não tinha se recuperado do baque que sofrera no dia anterior.       
_ Olívia não me quer em sua vida_, essa frase rondava sua mente todas as horas, ele não conseguia esquecê-la.  
  Parou do lado dos botões, de costas para o espelho, com as mãos no bolso da calça. Olhava para os próprios pés e estava se equilibrando somente nos calcanhares.

Olívia o olhava intrigada, _o quê estava acontecendo? _  
Ela parou do seu lado, e ficou um tempo o examinando. Depois de alguns breves minutos, ela foi obrigada a se manifestar.       
      _- Elliot, você não vai apertar o botão?_ - ela o olhava com uma cara estranha, meio torta. _  
- Ahn? Botões?_- agora era a vez dele de fazer uma careta._ - Ah, sim, o botão. _- tirou a mão do bolso e apertou apressadamente o botão do quinto andar. _- Pronto_ - e voltou a posição inicial.  
  Olívia continuava com a mesma cara, olhando para ele, ainda sem     entender o que estava acontecendo. Queria puxar algum assunto, mas não sabia o quê. Ela sentia falta de Elliot, e queria a amizade de volta. Queria _ele_ de volta.  
      _- Eu não sou cego, Olívia. Não precisa ficar me olhando desse jeito. -_ Elliot falou, ainda se apoiando nos calcanhares, sem nem ao menos dirigiu um olhar a Olívia. Seus olhos estavam em transe, hipnotizados por seus próprios sapatos._  
- Hum..._- Olívia ficou hesitante _- bem...Desculpe. _- e resolveu imitá-lo. COlocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a olhar fixamente para os seus sapatos. _Nenhum tipo de interação._

Quando finalmente as grades do elevador se abriram, Olívia se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de ser libertada de uma jaula. _Pronto, estava livre. _  
  Aquele silêncio constrangedor quase a matara. Era tão estranho, esses silêncios normalmente só aconteciam com desconhecidos...Depois que se tem uma certa intimidade, eles costumas cesar.  
     _'o quê aconteceu com a gente?'_, essa pergunta ainda a incomodava. Olívia estava acostumada a respostas concretas, um fato concreto com algum motivo concreto. Mas essa pergunta não estava apta a ter esse tipo de resposta. Ela requeria uma resposa _mais complexa_.  
Vamos dizer que fazia parte das 'respostas humanas', e não das 'respostas exatas', como ela mesma gostava de se referir.       
Quando Elliot a perguntou isso, ela não soube o que responder. Secretamente, isso também a atormentava, principalmente por ela nã saber o motivo.  
Não houve uma coisa definida, um divisor de águas - não, _tudo fora se rompendo lentamente._


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot bateu à porta da vizinha de Claire, Elizabeth Smith. Olívia se encontrava um pouco atrás dele.       
  A mulher abriu a porta. Ela era praticamente uma caricatura de     vizinha. Sabe aquelas que você sempre imagina quando pensa em 'vizinha fofoqueira'?  
Era negra, um pouco velha, gordinha, usava bobes, um roupão rosa desbotado por cima do pijama e uma pantufa laranja.  
Parecia ter sido acordada de seu sono, mesmo que fossem 2 horas da tarde.  
      _- Pois não_ - Elizabeth disse, arrumando o roupão.  
_ - Boa Tarde, _- como sempre, Elliot era quem estava falando _- Detetive Stabler e Benson. Viemos saber se a senhora pode nos dizer alguma coisa sobre a Claire... _- indicou com a cabeça o apartamento ao lado _- imagino que você tenha algumas informações importantes para nós. _  
A Sra. pareceu se animar quando soube quem eram seus visitantes, isso a fez se sentir importante.       
      _- Ah, Bom dia, senhores! _- ela fez o máximo para parecer simpática _- Claro que eu soube o que aconteceu com a pobrezinha! Coitada... era tão jovem, tinha tanta vida pela frente! _- olhou brevemente para o chão, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça e abriu um pouco mais a porta - Mas, vou contar uma coisa à vocês, na minha época as coisas não eram assim. Onde já se viu uma garotinha de apenas vinte anos ser morta com essa brutalidade, bem na sua casa? Nós não estamos mais a salvo em lugar algum!- ela falava sem parar. Sua vontade de conversar era imensa, quase uma necessidade. Ela era uma mulher que não tinha amigos, seu único contato com o mundo de fora era nas horas em que ficava na portaria fofocando.

_ Ela não deve ter nenhuma família_, Olívia estremeceu com esse pensamento. Será que estava ali o seu futuro?  
     _- Bom, bem-vinda a cidade de Nova York _- Elliot respondeu em um tom sarcástico _- Aqui isso acontece todos os dias,não sabia?_ - perguntou erguendo a sombrancelha direita.  
      _- Se eu não sabia? _- Sra Smith pareceu genuinamente surpresa - Mas é claro que eu sabia! - seu tom de voz nitidamente mais animado _- Eu adoro ver os programas de investigação que passam na TV! É tudo tão glamuroso!_

_ Nossa, corpos ensopados de sangues, cabeças decepadas, membros humanos cortados fora. Tudo muito glamuroso_, Olívia soltou um risinho sarcastico, rolando os olhos.  
Elliot agora ria abertamente, ele nunca tinha ouvido uma coisa mais absurda na vida.       
    _ - Wow! Glamuroso demais! Eu me sinto um topmodel todo dia_- ele também girou os olhos, ainda não acreditando no que a mulher dissera - _As vezes, eu até tiro fotos _- falou, com uma cara propositalmente inocente.  
Elizabeth Smith não pareceu notar a ironia, seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais.       
     _- Vocês não querem entrar, detetives? _- Ela fez um sinal para entrarem _- eu posso fazer um café para vocês, e talvez alguns biscoitos! _  
  Elliot e Olívia não puderam recusar. Apesar da mulher parecer     doida, ela era a única chance que eles tinham de conseguir alguma pista que incriminasse Rick Kruggran.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot estava sentado na cadeira a ponta da mesa de seis lugares de Elizabeth Smith, Olívia se encontrava a sua direita e Elizabeth, a esquerda. Em sua frente, uma xícara de chá pela metade e um prato, com alguns biscoitos.  
  Apesar de terem conseguido algumas informações preciosas, como o nome de uma amiga que trabalhava em uma lanchonete ali perto, as coisas estava piores do que eles poderiam imaginar, Elizabeth parecia incapaz de formar uma frase que fizesse algum sentido.  
Elliot a olhava como se estivesse entrevistando uma topeira.     

      _- Então, _- Elizabeth cruzou as pernas _- o que faz um detetive? _  
_Meu Deus, iria começar tudo novamente._Elliot revirou os olhos.

     _- Um detetive investiga _- ele respondeu, dando um suspiro resignado.  
     _- Não é isso que eu quero saber._- ela reagiu, fazendo uma cara meio estranha, que se supunha ser um beicinho.  
    _- Então o quê você quer saber?_- Elliot perguntou, cruzando as pernas.  
     _- Eu quero saber o que eu perguntei:_- ela chegou seu corpo um pouco mais perto da mesa _- o que faz um detetive?  
_  
_ Onde está a câmera?_, Olívia estava embasbacada._ Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha.  
_  
Elliot descruzou as pernas e revirou seus olhos._Quê diabos de mulher era aquela?_  
   _ - Por Deus, Senhora_- Elliot aumentou o tom de voz _- um detetive investiga crimes. É isso que ele faz. _- e tentou acrescentar: _- Mas nós não estamos aqui para discutir isso, nós est..._  
    _- Elliot, _- Olívia o interrompeu. Ele não estava entendendo a pergunta de Elizabeth e ela não aguentava mais aquele diálogo patético _- ela não quer saber isso. _- deu um longo suspiro, e continuou _- Ela quer saber das qualidades intrínsecas que nos fazem detetives. Os motivos, os porquês. _- Liv estava resignada, ela não tinha nem coragem de desapoiar a cabeça de suas mãos. Parecia que, se ela fizesse qualquer movimento, simplesmente iria perder o controle e pular de sua cadeira direto para o pescoço de Elizabeth.  
     _- Oh, Sim._ - Elliot olhou para Olívia pelo canto do olho _- That. _- e deu uma risadinha.  
Elizabeth pareceu feliz por alguém ter entendido sua pergunta, e prendeu a respiração enquanto Elliot não respondia.       
  _- As qualidades intrínsecas - ele completou.__  
- As qualidades o quê?__  
- Intrínsecas.__  
- O quê é isso?_  
_  
Santo Deus, misericórdia_, pensou Olívia.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's Calendars ficava a sete quarterões de distância.       
  Olívia e Elliot entraram apressadamente no carro e seguiram até o tal restaurante, ela estava incomodada com toda aquela situação.  
   Durante onze anos, Elliot havia sido seu amigo, seu companheiro. Ele    havia sido sua vida inteira. E agora tudo isso - todos os anos de amizade, de dedicação - se resumiam a nada. A um grande e incômodo nada.  
     _O quê eu poderia ter feito diferente? _, ela perguntava à si mesma, normalmente, chegando sempre a mesma resposta, _nada_,_as coisas aconteceram porquê aconteceram, tinham que ser assim_, ela tentava se convencer, em vão. Nunca fora uma grande partidária do destino, acreditava que tudo poderia ser mudado, refeito, desfeito, entrelaçado.  
Não queria conversar, ainda estava frágil, apesar de tudo.  
      _Olívia Benson, a detetive durona, cabeça dura, que nunca se contentava até resolver um caso, estava frágil_.  
     _- Sobre quem você está pensando? _- Olívia fora arrancada subitamente de seus pensamentos, sem nenhum aviso prévio.  
_  
Sobre nós_, ela queria dizer, mas achou um tanto quanto inapropriado. Eles teriam horas melhores para discutir sua relação - só essa menção a fazia se sentir uma babaca - do que ali, no meio de uma investigação.  
    _- So-sobre ninguém_- ela falou, ainda atordoada. _- Não estava pensando sobre ninguém, Elliot._  
  Elliot soltou um longo suspiro, estava difícil transpor aquela     barreira que Olívia criara. Ele normalmente saberia o que fazer, o que dizer para desarmá-la, mas agora não. Ela estava diferente.  
Ele fez uma última tentativa desesperada para conseguir manter a conversa.       
    _- Sabe, eu também conheci muitos ninguéns. _- Elliot olhou para Olívia de relance. _- Meu avô era um deles. Ele era um ninguém._ - tentava manter sua voz o mais casual possivel _- Mas ele foi um grande homem para mim. Não sei se você sabe como é, mas, enquanto meu pai era severo, cheio de ordens, que mal me olhava. Meu avô, não. Ele me ensinou o certo por maneiras erradas, entende? _

Olívia estava intrigada com o que Elliot dizia._ Aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo?_  
Elliot não ouviu nenhuma resposta da parte de Olívia, então resolveu continuar:       
     _- Meu avô me ensinou a conversar, a olhar no olho._ - Elliot acrescentou, numa tentativa frustrada de conseguir alguma intimidade com sua parceira  
     _- Na minha família de classe média, se celebravam as meias-palavras, a falsa elegância, a __**finesse**__ irreal. Meu avô era diferente, falava com o  
mata-mosquito, com o bêbado lá da esquina. Eu devo dizer que sempre apreciei isso nele, essa habilidade de chegar perto de todos,de atrair a confiança de desconhecidos. _- Elliot parou em um sinal vermelho, e aproveitou para dar uma olhada no rosto de Olívia. Ela não o olhava, mantinha a cabeça fixa em suas anotações sobre o caso. Ela fazia de tudo para não parecer perdida na conversa.

     _- Ele amava a vida, sempre usava 'maravilhoso' para descrever as coisas._ - Olívia o ouvia continuar _- A laranja caída no chão era 'maravilhosa', os passarinhos voando no céu eram 'maravilhosos', tudo era 'maravilhoso' para ele que nunca tinha visto nada, que só havia viajado uma vez na vida até Louisiana, de onde trouxe alguns tabascos. 'Maravilhosos'._ - Elliot então parou, eles haviam chegado na frente da lanchonete.  
    _- É aqui_ - Olívia falou, mais rápida que ele. A sua vontade de ficar distante de Elliot agora era cada vez mais frequente, ela não aguentava a maneira como ela a encurralava em suas conversar.  
Elliot saltou do carro um pouco depois de Olívia, e teve que dar alguns passos largos para acompanhá-la até a porta.  
  Eles sentaram em uma mesa que ficava do lado de fora da lanchonete e ficaram observando as pessoas andarem na rua, por algum tempo.  
Olívia, pessoalmente, prendeu a sua atenção a um casalzinho que passeava de mãos dadas, despreocupados. Eles haviam entrado em uma loja de rosas, decidindo se iriam comprar algumas ou não.

     _Eles devem ter acabado de se casar_, Olívia imaginava. Aquilo era típico de casais ainda apaixonados, que nada sabiam sobre a realidade. Enquanto para muitos a compra de um buquê de rosas era banal, o casal fazia disso um ritual de transação, o próximo passo. Uma mulher apaixonada nunca faz compras sem a opinião do marido.  
O vendedor se afastou, indo atender outros clientes,normais - ou seja, não-apaixonados - que tomavam as decisões rapidamente, sem ficar discutindo, apenas tiravam o cartão de crédito, pagavam e saiam, mas o casal tinha todo o tempo do mundo, e ainda trocavam ideias se deviam ou não levar as flores.  
Quando por fim decidiram levar, procuraram o mesmo vendedor e o homem - o homem - disse que haviam resolvido. Tirou uma nota de dez dólares do bolso enquanto sua mulher observava o buquê ser embrulhado. Ela o pegou e os dois saíram, ainda mais felizes, de mãos dadas.  
     _Gente feliz e ingênua as vezes provoca esse tipo de reação boba._


	11. Chapter 11

Olívia estava determinada a não deixar aquela conversar acontecer. Quando o casal saiu de sua vista, ela logo tentou achar outro estranho que prendesse sua atenção.  
_Era tão óbvio que ela não queria trocar nenhum tipo de palavra com Elliot _- tão ridiculamente óbvio.

      _- Liv, eu...eu não sei se você entendeu aonde eu queria chegar com toda aquela conver... _- os olhos de Elliot se desviaram da paisagem para se encontrar com os de Olívia. Ela agora o olhava, intensa. Elliot estava acostumado com as mulheres - afinal, vivia rodeado por elas - ele sabia dos riscos dessa convivência.  
Naquele instante, ele se deu conta de quê ela não iria deixar que aquilo continuasse. Ele pudia sentir que um homem não era nada quando uma mulher toma uma decisão. Seu olhar dizia mais ou menos assim:_ Isso é assunto meu. Estou conversando com você por consideração, mas ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA. E EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR SOBRE ISSO. ponto. _  
Ficou grato pela garçonete ter chegado a mesa deles.  
     _- Bom dia! Posso anotar os seus pedidos? _- a menina sorria para Elliot.  
     _- Nós queriamos falar com a Senhorita Mônica Reston, ela está? _- disse Olívia, tentando se fazer presente na conversa.  
     _- Mônica? _- a garota olhou para Olívia, pela primeira vez _- Bom, ela está sim, é aquela menina ali._ - apontou para uma garota morena do outro lado da lanchonete. _- eu peço para ela vir aqui, se vocês quiserem. Mas vocês vão pedir alguma coisa? _- a garota já voltara sua atenção para Elliot. Olívia sentiu claramente que poderia ser facilmente abduzida por uma nave extraterrestre sem chamar a atenção da jovem garçonete.  
Elliot ia começar a responder, mas Olívia tomou a dianteira.       
     _- Não, __**nós**__ não vamos pedir nada_ - e ela fez questão de frizar o 'nós' da frase _- obrigada. _  
A garota lhe lançou um olhar furioso e em seguida foi até Mônica.       
_- Psiu _- ela catucou as costas de Mônica _- o Senhor Gostoso ali quer falar com você. _- apontou para a mesa do lado de fora, onde Elliot e Olívia se encontravam.  
_- Comigo?__ - _ Mônica nunca os havia visto antes na vida.  
     _- É, com você_ - e concluiu, aborrecida_ - infelizmente. _  
Mônica foi até a mesa dos dois, e parou em pé de frente para Elliot.  
Ela era morena, cor de sorvete de chocolate, daqueles mais claros,mas não tão frio - pelo contrário, _ela era quente,_ viva. Seu olhos azuis eram emoldurados por um rosto perfeito, com traços delicados. Os cabelos lisos escorridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios soltos.


	12. Chapter 12

     _- Mônica Leston? _- Elliot perguntou, ainda admirando a beleza da moça.  
     _- Sim, sou eu mesma_ – ela respondeu _– e quem são vocês?  
_     _- Oh, desculpe_ - ele falou, se ajeitando na cadeira _– Detetive Stabler, mas pode me chamar de Elliot. _

_Empatia. Azul com azul._Seus olhos se encontraram. Eles pareciam se completar, se entender, um a extensão do outro, uma imensidão colorida.

A garota que tomou a iniciativa, queria saber quem era o 'Senhor Gostoso' de quem sua colega falara._ Ele era realmente gostoso_. Seu olhar foi prontamente sustentado por Elliot, que ficou extasiado com a beleza da garota – _ei, ele estava casado, e não morto. _  
Se seguiu um silêncio constrangedor, a menina olhando curiosamente para Olívia esperando que alguém as apresentasse.       
      _- Olívia Benson. _– Olívia falou seca, quando percebeu que Elliot não iria lhe apresentar mesmo. _– Nós estamos investigando o assassinato de Claire Montag, e soubemos que vocês eram amigas. _– ela foi curta e grossa. Era óbvio que tinha sentido o clima entre Elliot e Mônica – na verdade, ela poderia até vê-lo, ou tocá-lo quem sabe, de tão tangível que este estava se tornando.  
A menção do nome de Claire fez com que Mônica mudasse seu semblante, ela ainda não tinha superado aquilo.       
      _- Ah,sim, vocês que estão investigando,não é? _– soltou um longo suspiro - _esses últimos dias têm sido um inferno,sabe? Claire era uma irmã pra mim... _– Mônica respondeu, como se estivesse prestes a chorar a qualquer momento.  
       _Nada mais clichê_, pensou Olívia, ela realmente não gostava de Mônica.

_ - Eu a conheço há tanto tempo... desde quando nós éramos duas bebezinhas_– seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, receosas em cair. Mônica era orgulhosa, não iria se deixar chorar assim, na frente de estranhos. _– A gente estudou juntas desde a 1ª série, acredita? _– ela sorriu. Um sorriso que contrastava com seus olhos marejados _– Ela era minha melhor amiga, minha confidente... _– de repente, seu sorriso desapareceu _– Eu não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente... _– seus olhos pareciam mais azuis do que antes, _eles eram lindos_.  
  Elliot não soube o que fazer. A primeira coisa que ocorrera em sua     mente era abraçá-la, ele sentia um carinho quase paternal pela garota. _Quase_.  
     _- Nós sentimos muito mesmo pelo que aconteceu, Mônica... _–_ Mônica?_, Olívia pensou, por quê ele estava sendo tão carinhoso com ela? _– Sei que isso deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você... _– agora ele falava como se Olívia simplesmente não estivesse lá. _Ótimo_.


End file.
